


Travelin' Soldier

by Carnealation



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Hydra (Marvel), Medical Experimentation, Multi, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, SHIELD, Super Soldier Serum, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnealation/pseuds/Carnealation
Summary: Bethany "Beth" Hallow offers Steve an apartment as her roommate in DC after the Chitauri incident in New York. Life is good until the secrets around her life start to unravel.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Clint - Wait, Hydra?

"The target went into a supermarket, I lost sight," Clint Barton spoke to the comms. He, Natasha and Steve were tracking a known terrorist with a backpack in which there might be a bomb, but more importantly, a flash drive and a computer with information of the owner's terrorist organization. "Rogers, you are closest, try to follow him."

Steve Rogers, a.k.a THE Captain America, would you believe that, was new in these kind of underground operations but if he was to become a full fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, he had to learn to work undercover. This is his first mission on the field. That was the reason he was paired with them on this fairly easy operation, he knew and somewhat trusted him and Nat after what happened in NYC. 

Clint was still trying to work his mind around that. Aliens were apparently real, gods too and now he were apart of a superhero team which fought those aliens. He didn't know his teammates well enough to say if he liked them but they worked pretty seamlessly on the invasion so he was staying to see things out. Stark had offered all of them a place to stay but SHIELD duties pulled him away to Washington DC, and as nice as the tower was promised to be, he had to say no. So did Natasha and now Steve too. Only one that apparently had stayed was Bruce Banner and what Clint knew of the man, the reason for his staying was that he didn't need to run away from the government anymore. Clint would take that option too, if he were in the man's shoes. 

"I see him, I'm in pursuit," answered Steve. Clint had said to Nat that they were not soldiers before the final battle in Manhattan. That had been true but it is also true that Steve is not an agent. 

"Don't let him see you yet," Nat advised. Their goal was to get the backpack with as little struggle as possible. They needed the information and they needed to disassemble the bomb. All this with as little casualties as possible. Easy. Milk run. Normal day at work. He and Nat would have done all this already but it was a learning experience for Rogers so what can you do. He couldn't wait for this to be over and to call home to his wife and kids and tell all about his day and hear what kind of adventures Cooper and Lila have had. Maybe Natasha would join him. The kids loved their auntie Nat.

"He picked some chocolate and is now on his way to the cash registers," Steve informed.

"Pick up something and follow him. Pretend like you are buying something. I'll head in from the other side," Nat reported.

"Copy that, I'll find a vantage point outside and see where he's headed after," Clint chimed in. He heard Rogers' affirmation and went on to find himself a spot with clear view of the supermarket doors. They would follow him and then ambush him once there were no witnesses around. 

A soft gasp tore Clint from his musings. He was instantly on high alert, years of training helping him to read the situation from only the voice. His new hearing aid-communication device combo made it easy to hear even the tiniest of sounds. This one came from Rogers and before Clint could ask him what made him to make the noise he heard a conversation, the woman's voice also filtering in to the comms.

"Beth? What are you doing here?"

"Beth? Like Bethany the roommate?" Clint tried to make sense of the situation. If Rogers went off the script things could end up badly. Fury would not like this.

"Steve? I could ask you the same thing. I was walking from the college and decided to come for some snacks and coffee. There's this place nearby but I like to by my pastries here. It's cheaper. Student life you know." 

"Yeah, no. I was just surprised." Clint was too and if Rogers didn't wrap this up and fast, there would be consequences.

"Steve, get your ass out of there and find the target." Nat hissed.

"Yeah, I uh, was seeing some friends and craved candy." Steve mumbled to the woman who laughed brightly to that,

"I'm a bad influence to you. Hey, movie night today, remember? We have to correct the atrocity of you never seeing Lord of the Rings."

Apparently Nat found Rogers because next there was Nat's voice calling Steve."

"There you are, did you find what you needed?" Natasha's tone was sweet and Clint could sense the tinge of annoyance and curiously a little surprise that Nat was trying to hide. It was a blessing to know someone so thoroughly that one could know what the other was feeling. 

Clint listened to the introductions, anxious to get back on track with the mission. Once Bethany apparently walked away Nat hissed.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" Clint asked, ready to bolt in which ever direction he was needed in. 

"That is not Bethany Hallow."

"What?" Rogers asked a little too loudly.

"Nat, what do you mean?" Clint wanted to get to the point so he could finish this shit, go home and call his wife.

"Her name is Antonina Petrovna and before you say anything Steve, I know this because I worked with her before defecting to SHIELD."

There was a pregnant pause on the line. Rogers apparently didn't know what to say and Clint knew there must be something more because he heard the hesitation in Natasha's voice.

"Come out with it Nat, I want this mission over as soon as possible."

"She worked for Hydra."

Wait... what?

"I was told the war was won and Hydra destroyed," Steve whispered quietly, "You can't be right."

"Well, it was up and running in the 80s, I don't know how big and I don't know how, but we went for a few missions which were collaborative between Hydra and KGB."

"If she were Hydra then, could she be Hydra now?" Clint asked. Rogers seemed to be in shock if the silence was to be interpreted. 

"I don't know," Nat replied, "but we need to look into it."

Everyone seemed to have forgotten the terrorist because of this new reveal. At least until Rogers pointed out the backpack on the end of one of the cashiers.

"Why would he leave it behind?" Clint wondered. Natasha said they'd meet him outside to look through the contents.

In the pack there were a computer, headphones, psychology books, a pencil case and a notebook. No sign of a bomb. Nat took the computer out and tried to hack her way in.

"There's essays, pictures and notes. Nothing at all pertaining for our questions. No data on any terrorist actions."

"Wait," Rogers stopped Nat while he was exploring one of the books. "This is Beth's handwriting on the notes. She's a psychology major."

"Fuck"

"Yes Clint, my sentiments exactly," said Natasha.

"If this is Beth's pack, does it mean that...?"

"...Tonya has our pack. And the organization we are fighting is probably Hydra."

This mission turned out to be bigger than Clint had ever expected. Not only did it fail spectacularly and Fury would rip their asses for this, they may have uncovered something that threatened the whole world.

The next curse was from the American poster boy himself. 

"Shit."


	2. Anita/Steve - 1943

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets himself a pen pal

The gling of a door bell from the mist of Sinatra drew her attention from rubbing the stubborn coffee stain from the only white table of the entire cafe (and whose bright idea that was?) to the afternoon sun winkling through the blinds. The new customer was not one of the daily ones but a regular customer non the less, even though it took a moment to recognise the rawny funnily walking guy for he was wearing army greens, something which made Anita immediately curious since she knew the guy had to have at least an asthma which was on it self already a reason for disqualification. He often retreated to a quiet corner with a cuppa, sketch pad and a rubber nebulizer near at hand since many other customers were active smokers. She was sympathetic and understanding of him since her mother was also depressed and regularly treated so sickness of the mind was a very familiar issue to her. 

She gave up her war with the stain and circled back to the counter where she put the coffee ready. Anita also suspected that he was partially deaf because he seemed to favour his right ear and always turned a certain way while having a conversation with someone, another reason why his attire had to be impossible, so she carefully made her way to his right before taking his order.

"Hiya Steven! Hot cakes and coffee?"

She had only been working for some months, thanks to the church getting her an employment here as well as the factory, but she already had familiar relations to her customers. Steve was very lovely and admirable bloke even though he was a regular butt of jokes for all sort of scumbags. She did, of course, know about overall social prejudices against disabled people. She had fought long and hard against her mom's sterilisation, eventually losing to the authorities, and was constantly terrified of her ma's care in Creedmoor.

He turned his head in that familiar way of his and while it took even a bit longer that normal for him to answer, smile and accept she hurried to prepare the order. From the counter she saw him putting up his pens and papers and arranging them haggardly to the table, leaving room for the coming meal.

"Slow day today, huh?" Steve inquired once Anita set down the meal.

"Hah, it's going to be jammed by the evening, just wait and see."

"I don't have that long. The bus leaves in few hours. But since it's so quiet now, would you mind sitting down and talking to me?" This information piqued Anita's interest. So, the army gear is real? She had to know more and maybe he would show her his drawings. She had itched to see them ever since Steve came in her third day of work, sketching quietly and intently, breaking focus only once to take a breath from his nebulizer. 

"Sure. I'm working the breakfast shift so I'm off in an hour. Is it okay for you to wait? I need to clean and then Pricilla should come by and let me leave."

"Yeah, I'll just finish this piece while you do your cleaning."

"Great! I know just where to go." Anita smiled giddily.

* * *

"My da is on a bender and ma, well, she is off her rocker. My cousin is a call-girl, so we live fairly good, but I want to go to college." Anita prattled on while Steve was drawing her. She had led him to a nearby pier. The water was lapping soothingly and while Steve had been tense when they first got there, he had relaxed once he figured Anita didn't judge him at all. Having something to do with his hands also helped. This was probably the longest he had ever had a dame's attention on him. Anita was very open and didn't seem to mind his shy demeanour. 

"How is your ma?" Steve immediately berated himself in his mind. It isn't fair to ask that personal questions from an acquittance and certainly not when it is such a delicate topic.

"She is in an asylum. I'm trying to save up some money for her treatments but it's hard. Rest of the family doesn't want anything to do with her but I have hope. Maybe someday she'll get out."

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"She has depression, or at least that's what they tell me."

Anita noticed Steve's questioning gaze and elaborated:

"I know what is to live with mental ailment. You've got your asthma and my ma got her depression. It doesn't make you weak."

Steve thanked her flustered. She seemed to be very perceptive. He had noticed how she always talked on his good side and she had opened up with the goal of making him feel welcome and relaxed in her presence. If she weren't only 18 and barely an adult he might have harboured a little crush. Anyway, Anita was a sweet girl and her honesty made him brave on and ask her if he could write to her.

"I'm a little lone and I don't have anyone to write to. My best friend is already on the lines and my parents are dead and there is no one else, but you if you let me, I mean you don't have to, you probably have a boyfriend who wouldn't like me sending you letters, I could draw more and it would be nice to know there's someone who still cares not that you care about me or anything..."

Anita's bright laugh stopped his rambling and Steve froze stunned. It was a very pretty sound.

"Yeah you can write. I'll write too. And no, there is no boyfriend. Once they find about ma they usually disappear."

She smiled at him and Steve felt himself take a deep breath in relief. To distract from his anxiety he showed the picture he had been working on.

Anita gasped. The drawing really wasn't that good in his opinion. If he had more time he would pay attention on how her blonde curls fell on her shoulders, escaping from the bow with which they were tied up. He would make the shape of her smiling lips just right. He would get all the curves just right from her stacked body. It's too bad he is colourblind because then he could have coloured in her eyes which at the moment seemed kind of muddy even thought he could detect the spark of life deep within the pools.

Anita didn't say anything and it was the first time she was quiet during their afternoon. The silence was surprisingly comfortable and he didn't have the need to fill it. 

* * *

"We should go dancing once you are back," Anita said when she was saying her goodbyes on the station.

"You don't want me as your partner. Bucky can whirl dames much more better. I haven't even have any practice ever."

"I'm no ducky shincracker myself!" Anita exclaimed, "Come on, it would be fun."

"I'm not sure," Steve hesitated. Anita had no idea what was going on in Steve's head so she decided to drop the issue.

"How do you feel?" she asked instead. The newly enlisted soldier seemed nervous but determined. She still had no idea how he even got accepted but maybe the U.S. army had some use of him. Maybe they wouldn't send him to the front lines and he could come safely back home. 

"I feel ready," Steve answered simply. They hadn't talked about his upcoming career in the army nor had they talked much about Steve over all. Anita had sensed his need for company and filled the air with random facts about herself. Steve probably knew her better than anyone now, even thought their acquaintance was only few hours long. She never had time to talk to anyone anymore, with working in the diner and the factory, trying to scrap together the money for her mother. She would miss him, she realised, the only friend she had made since her mother being moved to Creedmoor. No one wanted to talk to girl whose mother was bats and father a swigger. While two jobs filled her time quite nicely, she now understood how lonely she was. Steve wasn't the only one in need of company and their time on the pier had soothed something in her soul. God, she hoped that Steve would come out of it okay.

"This is my bus," Steve interrupted her inner musings, "Thank you for sitting with me."

"You better write! I want to know everything."

"I will, seriously thank you."

"Thank yourself as well. It was lucky I had couple hours free before going to the factory. I enjoyed our time together."

Steve didn't seem to know how to end their afternoon now that it was time to move on. Anita did the work for him and leaned in to give him a little kiss on the cheek. Steve turned a pleasant shade of red and before he could come out of his stupor Anita reminded him to write one last time and dashed to the direction of the factory she was working in.

She didn't see how a warm smile decorated the soldier's face all the way to the army camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 1940s asthma was considered an ailment of the mind and it was seen as weakness of ones character. Hence Anita referring to know what mental illness feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. New story, ooooh, do I have big plans for this one. Unfortunately I can't promise anything regarding update schedule. Between school auditions being done remotely, dyslexia and mental health I have lot to do already. Also I usually write when inspiration strucks and that is a bad habit I know but I'm working on it. I'm also working on my other fanfictions which are a slow go as well but I haven't given up on anything. So hang in there and if me having no schedule puts you off, I understand and I'm sorry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the beginning of this wild ride, see you soon.


End file.
